Little Piece of Heaven
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Levy is her favorite corner of library reading a new book she had just taken out. She was avoiding a certain boy who can't seem to keep himself away from her. Gajeel is there to prove to Levy that there is a better place than that little corner in that little library.


**Little Place of Heaven**

It was one of those breezy fall days. A blue haired girl sat quietly in the far corner of her high school's library. She was completely focus on the book in her hands. Ever since she moved into town with her mother, she had found a sanctuary in the library.

She had always loved books but there was something about that little corner on the little library that made her feel at ease. Nothing could really bother her in that little corner. No new house, no new step dad, no new step brother- specially no boys at all. Nothing could really bother her if she was in her little corner of heaven.

Except when one of those decides to interrupt. "So there you are!" a guy yelled out from the front door before being followed by a loud "Shhhh" from the librarian.

Levy, the young blue haired girl, looked up. Her story was completely interrupted. There was no way she could just ignore the sound of that boy's voice. "Sorry" the boy smiled sheepishly as he made his way to her table.

Levy watched as the boy with the long black hair and piercing red eyes made his way towards her. He wore that same arrogant smirk that made every girl in their class quiver. "What do you want?" she asked, when he got even closer.

Gajeel, the arrogant boy with bright red eyes, didn't answer, instead he took a seat right in front of her and placed his backpack on the chair next to him. "What do you want, Gajeel?" she asked again, narrowing her eyes.

She wanted everyone to think that she hated the boy. He smug, arrogant and did everything in his power to piss her off. He was her nightmare; or at least she wanted everyone to think he was.

To her dismay, she had fallen for his act but she wasn't like the other girls. It wasn't his popularity that had made her fall. It was the private moments they had shared. The way he was when no one was around. The way he would show himself only to her. Levy liked to think that she was special just for seeing that part of him; not that she would ever admit it.

"Why do you always have to pretend that you hate me?" he asked, blunt and direct. Gajeel was a lot of things but he was not someone who went around the bush. If he had something to say, then he was going to say it.

"I am not pretending. I really do hate you" she sneered.

"No you don't" he said, a smirk plastered on his lips.

Levy wanted to yell at him. Not only had he ruined her but now he was ruining her perfect little corner. He wasn't even suppose to be there. He was jock, how did he even know where the library was?

"What do you want?" she asked a third time.

"You're avoiding me" he said. His always present smirk gone from his face as he turned serious. If Levy didn't know better she would say that she saw a little bit of hurt flashing in his eyes.

"I'm not" she lied. She had been avoiding him. She didn't want to think about what happened. She had made fun of girls for falling for his act and here she was thinking about a small little moment they shared. Dreaming about him even when she was awake. She found herself pathetic.

The memory of days before came into mind as she gaze into his eyes. They had been arguing for the 12th time that day when he pushed his lips on to her. She didn't even remember what they had been arguing about; all she knew was that she was yelling at him and then he was kissing her.

The kiss had made her whole body feel different. He made her feel things that she had only read about and there was no way she could even erase that memory of that moment. A shudder made her whole body tremble. "I just don't want to see you" she said, frowning. She started gathering up her things as she stood.

Gajeel stood along with her, raising his eyebrow. "Levy..." he said softly; using that tone of voice that he only use when they were alone and if she looked up she would see that passionate expression that she couldn't explain in his face.

"Don't" she warned him. "You think that because you can get any other girl that you can toss me like any other. You're wrong. I may be different and ugly but I am not desperate and I do not want to be a punchline in your life. Leave me the hell alone" she growled and started to walk away.

She stalked off the library as fast as she could go. She could already feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Levy wait!" Gajeel called out but she did not want to stop. She did not want to see him and she did not want him to see her cry.

She turned a corner, hoping that she would somehow lose him but he was a lot faster than her. He was not even out of breath when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I said wait" he said. Levy tugged on her books, keeping them as close to her chest as she could, her eyes avoiding his. "Can you ever just give the chance to talk?" he asked, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Why? I am not interested in anything you have to say" she said, rolling eyes.

"Okay, that enough!" he said, frustrated. This took Levy by surprise. Yes they had argued before but it had all been on her side. He was always smirked and scoffed at her but he had never been seen like this. She couldn't help but stare up at him as he glared down at her. "You and I have this little game where we pretend to hate each other and we pretend there is nothing going on but I don't want that anymore" he said.

"There is-" she started to say.

"I'm still talking. It's my turn to talk" he demanded. "I am not a shallow guy. You said you were different and ugly well I don't see that. I call bullshit on everything you just said. You want to flirt with me and fight me but don't give me that BS. You know I like you and you're just afraid that you might like me too. Which you do" He said.

"That is bullshit!" she yelled. "I've seen how you flirt with other girls, I've heard the stories! I'm not one of those girls. Heck I'm not even your type. So if you're trying to win a bet buddy, you better cut your losses because I'm not an idiot"

"Stop it" he growled. "Why can't I like you?" he asked as he drew himself closer. "Yeah you're nothing like the other girls and that's why I like you. You challenge me. You don't give into that bullshit and you test me. Somehow you know me better than anyone. You make me crazy but you make me smile at the same time"

"No" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Levy, I like you. You gotta know that" he said.

"Why would you like an ugly pig like me?!" she yelled, tear finally rolling down her cheeks. "You can have any other girl and you expect me to believe that you want me? You know what people would think when they see us together? You are a adonis and I'm medusa. We don't match"

"Are you kidding me? Are you some sort of idiot?" he asked.

This made Levy's blood boiled. "You're the idiot!" she screamed as she raised her hand and aimed it to his face. She expect her palm to make contact with his cheek but just before it did, something caught her wrist.

Her eyes winded as she looked deep into his piercing red eyes. Tension between them grew thicker with every second and before she knew it, he was kissing her. She felt a tug inside her belly, like butterflies flying around inside her gut.

He pulled her closer, almost as if he wanted to be one with her. He held her so tight and kissed so hard she never wanted him to stop until it did. He pulled back as she gasped as his perfectly plump lips slowly slipped away from hers.

"You're the most amazing beautiful girl I've ever met and no one can say otherwise" he said. "I don't want to pretend anymore. I'm tired of pretending. I want you and only you"

Levy felt like her heart was going to burst at any second. She swallowed hard and buried her face on the side of his neck. "If this a dream, then I never want to wake up" she whispered.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head, his arms finding their way around her waist. "No more pretending, okay?" he asked, his nose buried on her hair.

"No more" she whispered.

Levy thought she could never find a better place to feel at peace that in that little corner on the little library but as she got herself tugged closer into Gajeel's chest she realize she had been wrong. She hadn't found her little piece of heaven until she found herself wrapped around in his arms.


End file.
